Frost Flower
by Vexa Leonhart
Summary: My first time writing FrostCup/HiJack, it's an AU oneshot and I have no idea on a summary for it… So, I'm just going to let you read it…


_**Title:**__ Frost Flower_

_**Pairing:**__ FrostCup/HiJack_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warnings:**__ Shonen-ai (BL), kissing… I think that's all… Could be OOC but I can't be sure… First time writing this pairing…_

_**Summary:**__ My first time writing FrostCup/HiJack, it's an AU oneshot and I have no idea on a summary for it… So, I'm just going to let you read it…_

_**Words:**__ 1, 557_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hiccup or Jack Frost, or Berk, or How to Train Your Dragon, or Rise of the Guardians… Basically, it's all Dreamworks and out of my league…_

_**V/N:**__ I could've done better, in my opinion. But it's only my first FrostCup fic, so it isn't going to be five-star quality on my first go, obviously._

* * *

Jack held the rose out in front of him, his head bowed with a smirk on his face as he looked down at his bent knee. He didn't need to look up to know the expression on his friends face as he stood before the young prince of the neighbouring kingdom, Berk.

Hiccup was blushing madly, Jack could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off of the boy in waves, and he could hear as boots scuffed the flooring beneath Hiccup's feet as he shifted nervously, he was probably wringing his hands as well.

Jack would have wondered what the embarrassment was for had Hiccup been anyone else, after all, they were alone, nobody to see the display, nobody to judge them or whisper behind them, it was just Jack and Hiccup. It was because Hiccup was himself that Jack didn't question it; just let himself bask in the thought that he could draw whatever reaction he wanted out of the boy (an arrogant thought but it made him feel happy none the less).

The winter sunset shone in through the windows on either side, the snow slowly beginning to fall outside and thinly blanket the gardens where Jack had just been, examining the roses they had when he had noticed one with a thin layer of frost on its petals. The red and the green had looked so beautiful with the thin sheen of ice that Jack had believed himself truly incapable of leaving it where it was. He hadn't known what to do with it originally, he had no use for a rose, no vase to put it in, and it wasn't as if he could preserve that frost that lingered on those petals.

But that smile had come to mind, that awkward smile with the awkward teeth and the green eyes that stared, unsure as to the reaction they would garner. He had thought of that face and his feet had taken him to where he knew the other would be, he hadn't thought it over, of course, it wasn't his style to over think things, he'd just allowed his feet to take him to wear he found himself.

Bookshelves towered high on the walls, tables littering the floor, stacked high with hardbacks and paperbacks, quills and parchment and ink… Nothing really of Jack's interest but highly of interest to Hiccup, as the snow-haired boy had come to learn in his frequent visits to Berk. It'd never occurred to Jack to ask North why they visited so often, he'd always guessed it was for political business that he had no part in yet, after all, he and Hiccup had always been left alone as Stoick and North bustled out of the room discussing things; economy and the like, another thing that held no interest to Jack, and he doubted ever would.

So there they stood, sunlight filtering in as snow fell outside and blanketed everything in white, books strewn about and Hiccup just standing there with a flustered and confused expression as Jack smirked mischievously from his stance.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm offering a lovely rose, for a lovely face, of course."

The mischievous smirk broadened as he heard the awkward cough from the other boy as the brunette tried to remain composed, or keep what little composure he had left.

"Jack, this isn't… it's… This is highly inappropriate, Jack."

A frown made its way to Jack's face as he furrowed his brow and tilted his head and turned his eyes up to look at the brightly blushing boy before him, his metallic leg catching sunlight for a moment before embarrassed shifting caused the glint to vanish.

"Why is it inappropriate, Hiccup?"

There was spluttering as Jack stared into the eyes of his friend, lifting a single eyebrow curiously. Firm blue met darting green as the smaller of the two thought frantically for the words that should fall from his tongue and spill into the empty air around them.

"It's just… Well… Jack, you…" Frantically searching Jack's blue irises for something, Hiccup let out a disbelieving noise as a smirk suddenly lifted the corners of Jack's lips and he rested an elbow on his knee, the rose hanging by his side in his other hand as he watched the other boy splutter in annoyance.

"You're so- Jack, you- Ugh! Odin, Jack! Why do you love torturing me like that!?"

"Because you're cute when you blush, and you're even cuter when you're frantic… and even cuter than that when you're angry. Look at you! I can see the steam coming from your ears, so adorable!" Jack teased, getting up from his kneeling position and stepping closer to Hiccup, giving him a meaningful raise of the eyebrow as he lifted the rose from it's place by his hip and raising it to eyelevel between them, a small smile playing on his expression as he watched the bright red flush reduce to a slight tinge of pink as Hiccup took a hold of the stem between his fingers and sighed slightly.

"You're going to be the death of me, you realise that, don't you Jack?" Hiccup said quietly as he looked down at the frozen petals of the flower, his brown locks coming down over his face to hide his eyes from Jack's view.

"Heh, at least you won't die an old boring death like most people, 'cause you know, I make everything fun," Jack wagged his eyebrows suggestively as Hiccup looked up slightly from below his fringe, his blush growing brighter before he ducked his head lower from embarrassment.

"Shut up, Jack. I'm serious, you embarrass the life out of me one minute and then the next minute you look like I've just done the worst thing in the world. You're horrible, Jack Frost."

"Nah, you don't mean that. If you did, you wouldn't let me do this."

And with that, Jack lifted a hand to gently lift Hiccup's chin, and quickly dived in to steal a kiss, pressing his lips against the other boys and taking a step closer, his hand circling to the back of the brunettes head and running his fingers through the chocolate tresses; smiling slightly against soft lips as he felt the boy give up and relax against his touch, Jack's free arm snaked around his waist as Hiccup loosely rested his arms over Jack's shoulders.

Sunlight danced in snow-white and dark brown hair, gently caressing Hiccup's freckled cheeks and Jack's pale skin as they kissed, eyes closed to the world around them, merely enjoying one another's presence with all of their being.

Pulling apart slightly, Jack rested his forehead against Hiccup's, the pair simply standing with their eyes closed as the sunlight faded outside and sank away from them slowly.

"Honestly, I really do want you to have it."

"Have what?" Hiccup asked gently, his eyes opening to look at Jack, and drink in the paler boy's features, pale skin that came from living in the North, defined cheekbones, an angular jaw, thin lips, and dark eyebrows… that nose that Hiccup couldn't bring himself to describe as anything but attractive.

"The rose, when I saw it, I thought it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my life, but then the minute I finished thinking that I thought of you, and I realised that it couldn't be the most beautiful thing in my life, because you are. You with your awkward smile, the look you get in your eyes when you're reading or when you think of something that you so desperately want to do and you'll probably end up doing anyway, whether anyone wants you to or not. Your freckles, jeez, I adore them, they're so cute, and you hair is really soft… Oh jeez, you can't be human and look as adorable and beautiful as you do, Hiccup."

An awkward cough erupted from Hiccup's throat as he felt his face turn bright red, listening to Jack's words as the older boy continued to stand with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against his own, reciting the younger boys appearance as if he'd memorised it every day they'd spent together, and looking like he really had.

"You're being pretty sentimental, Jack. You aren't coming down with a fever, are you?" Hiccup said awkwardly, and despite how embarrassed he felt (or how happy Jack's words made him feel) he continued to stand the way they were, unwilling to pull away from such a wonderful embrace.

A chuckle erupted from Jack's throat as he wrapped the arm around Hiccup's waist a little tighter, pulling the brunette closer to him as he smirked, opening his blue irises to look into green ones.

"Maybe I am growing a bit feverish, what are you planning to do about it?"

A squeak sounded in the room that was empty save for two boys, their contrasts in skin, hair and eye colour startling, but who fit together so neatly that putting one with the other seemed like a natural thing to do. Jack leaned down and captured Hiccup's lips in his own once again, preventing an answer from the shorter boy as he closed his eyes and basked in the glow of the love he felt for this awkward boy, as they embraced in the dying light of the empty library.


End file.
